Romeo without Juliet
by romeowithoutjuliet
Summary: AU- a verdadeira história de Romeu e Julieta


Romeu sem Julieta

Durante a grande guerra que avassalou o pequeno reino de Verona, em uma época já dissipada no tempo, o povo viu-se em um período de vastas descobertas e rígidas mudanças.

Desde que o Rei Capuleto tomara à coroa de seu falecido irmão, o reino se viu preso aos caprichos tirânicos do novo monarca, que em nada se assemelhava ao seu antecessor. A primeira medida arbitrária do déspota, foi à imposição da lei na qual todos os moradores com renda inferior a cinco Chalões reais seriam prontamente colocados como escravos da família real. Sendo que cada família camponesa arrecadava por mês meio Chalão, era impossível para a maioria se ver livre da vida de escravidão imposta pela nova legislação real.

A divisão dos trabalhos fora de acordo com a especialidade de cada um. O reino baixo passou a ser separado entre os Servicius, escravos que cuidariam da colheita e dos trabalhos manuais, os Culinariuns, destinados em satisfazer o exigente paladar real, os Contabilis, que se encarregariam dos pagamentos das dividas feitas com os reinos vizinhos e das cobranças de impostos, os Cordianariuns, que manteriam a ordem no reino cuidando da proteção e segurança de todo o perímetro onde fosse terreno dos Capuletos, e, por fim, o ultimo grupo: os Alegraris. Este era formado por todos que possuíam qualquer talento que alegrasse o gosto da família.

E, no mesmo outono desse período negro de insanidade real, foi anunciado o baile de aniversário da Princesa, momento em que ela seria apresentada a sociedade e um grande evento para o reino.

Todos os Alegraris foram convocados para uma audição para eleger os melhores talentos do reino. Aqueles que fossem reprovados não mais pertenceriam ao grupo e enfrentariam sentença de morte por inaptidão.

Romeu, um dos escravos submetidos às audições, soubera que 15 atrações seriam escolhidas, e, era de conhecimento geral que o novo rei tinha sede de sangue, logo o show deveria realmente impressioná-lo. Após horas angustiantes de espera, Romeu entrou no grande saguão onde se encontravam o rei, a rainha e Julieta Capuletto, a princesa.

Sentindo o olhar do monarca examiná-lo dos pés a cabeça, Romeu sentiu-se petrificado. Seu corpo parecia imóvel e suas reações independentes de sua vontade, tudo que tinha consciência era da presença da princesa. Seu olhar permanecia incapaz de desviar daquela bela figura, e podia sentir o sangue correr por cada veia enquanto tentava não piscar para não perder um segundo da beleza que ele acabara de conhecer. De repente, o rei gritou:

\- Faça alguma coisa!

Romeu batalhou contra seu próprio corpo, ciente de que o feitiço já estava lançado: seu amor estava arrebatado até as profundezas de sua alma. Limpou a garganta com uma tosse, tentando voltar a si e disse:

\- Uma vida incompleta é uma vida sem calor  
Te olho nos olhos e sinto a necessidade do seu amor  
Vejo no seu rosto um lampejo diferente  
Deve ser um anjo ou apenas um truque de minha mente  
Contudo quero uma chance de vida  
Para que eu possa ser seu tudo e tu ainda seres mais minha.

Um silêncio inundou o cômodo do palácio enquanto Romeu arriscava mais um olhar para a jovem dona de seu coração. Para sua gratidão, percebeu que era correspondido e teve a certeza de que ela também queria estar junto dele. De repente, um som desperta Romeu de seu transe, ele olha ao lado e vê o rei aplaudindo de pé, enquanto sua esposa, secando as lagrimas, gritava "Magnifico! Magnifico!" sucessivamente.

O rei, em um urro, declara:

\- Nunca vi poesia feita com tanto fervor e delicadeza, parecia que você recitava com a alma, lhe declaro a atração principal da noite!

Romeu mal assimilava as palavras do rei, de tão absorta sensação de alegria que vivenciava com a certeza de que a princesa o amava também.

Chegou, enfim, a noite do grande baile e Romeu, perdido entre os corredores do palácio, buscava o átrio em que se apresentaria para a família e os convidados. Virou a maçaneta de uma das portas, na esperança de que fosse a passagem certa, dando de encontro com ninguém menos do que sua amada sentada à penteadeira.

A princesa vendo o reflexo em seu espelho virou-se boquiaberta e sufocando seu grito de surpresa quando o jovem apaixonado declara:

-Peço desculpa por te olhar assim  
Mas a partir de agora tu es tudo pra mim  
Sinto algo diferente por você  
E por ti estou disposto a morrer e a viver.

\- Mas, sabe que não deveria estar aqui, não sabe?

-Me perdi andando pelo castelo  
Mas te vejo, meu amor, com este sorriso tão belo.

À princesa não sorria e o indagou:

-Por que não para de recitar poesia?

-Minha alma esta ungida e diferente não posso falar  
Como meu coração, que a ti não para de amar  
Fuja comigo querida  
Pra que esta noite minha, tu passe a ser somente minha.

-Não posso, saia daqui. - Ordenara a princesa, com voz dura, enquanto Romeu saia pelos corredores sem entender a recusa de sua amada.

Ao longo da noite, Romeu recitou cerca de 100 tristes poemas até que o ultimo convidado fosse embora. E quando finalmente encontrou-se sozinho em seus aposentos, o jovem apaixonado chorou. As lágrimas amargas do choro dor, do choro amor e choro poesia.

-Se eu sou dela e ela é minha  
Por que Deus, ela não viria?  
Se a noite é escura e fria  
Por que ela não me amaria?  
Se o céu é cinza e chuvoso  
Ó, Senhor me livre desse amor tão doloroso.

Romeu, como o céu, desabou em chuva perdido em pensamentos até o começo do dia: por que ela negou seu amor se também estava perdidamente apaixonada?

Em um salto, o jovem despertou dos primeiros momentos de sono, chegando à resposta de suas dúvidas:

\- Louvado seja o dia em que fui abençoado  
Mas a poesia da minha alma deve ter me atrapalhado  
Não sei se foi isso que a assustou  
Mas com certeza, um fim a isso eu irei por.

Depois de pensar por mais um tempo, Romeu lembrou-se do feiticeiro que morava no final do Bosque Celestial, na sombra da montanha. Rezava a lenda, que este bruxo realizava qualquer desejo, porém com um preço alto. No auge da paixão, Romeu estava disposto a pagar o que fosse necessário. No mesmo dia, foi ao final do Bosque na encosta da floresta, de longe avistou um chalé, cinza, abandonado, com cheiro de morte pelo caminho espalhado e com uma fumaça vermelha saindo pela chaminé.  
Romeu se aproximou com receio de que algo daria errado.

Ao chegar à porta, o bruxo a abriu e com um sinal com a cabeça o convidou para entrar.

\- O que fazes aqui, primogênito?

Romeu apertou as mãos e disse:

\- O amor não pude ter e preciso da solução  
Me deixe falar com a boca  
E não mais com o coração.

\- Quer que tire sua benção?

\- Sei que podes tudo fazer  
Então arranque, antes que eu peça pra morrer.

O bruxo sabia da historia de Romeu, da sua benção e do seu balsamo e então explicou:

\- Sua alma está abençoada rapaz, e o preço pra que tire isto de você é que você me de ela.

\- Leve, sem problemas  
Minha alma seja sua  
E meu amor de Julieta.

Logo após a troca ser feita pelo bruxo, Romeu saiu de lá pelo mesmo caminho que voltou, e da chaminé aonde saia fumaça vermelha agora saia um aroma doce e apaixonante de balsamo.

Romeu correu o mais rápido que conseguiu em direção ao palácio e chegando lá jogou um pedra na vidraça de Julieta e gritou:

\- Meu amor estou aqui, sem poesias e sem nada, somente eu e meu amor

Julieta apareceu na varanda e assusta pergunta:

\- O que esta fazendo? Enlouqueceu?

\- Parei com as poesias e com tudo o que não te agradava, agora podemos finalmente ser felizes juntos.

Encostada no parapeito, a princesa diz:

\- Achas mesmo que não fiquei com você por conta de suas poesias? Não fiquei com você por conta de ser um simples escravo, mesmo que não rimasse sua fala, não ficaria com você. Meu amor já esta destinado ao Príncipe Paris do reino de Pádua, saia daqui escravo antes que peço para que lhe matem!

Romeu agora estava sem a sua poesia, sem seu amor e sem a sua alma. Fugiu do reino e passou a vida gritando frases. Frases sem rima.


End file.
